The Greatest Kidnapping in the History of Basic Cable
by SpiderFangWolverine123
Summary: Alternate ending to "The Greatest Adventure in the History of Basic Cable". What if Mark and Andres got the opportunity to follow through with their threat of kidnapping Shawn for ransom? Warning: will contain Shawn!Whumpage and angst : ) In progress
1. Taken

**I could not get this story out of my head. I know I have another story I'm supposed to be finishing, but this story was taking up all the room in my head. I swear I'll finish the other one, though. Promise.**

Shawn stared at the two angry groups of people staring back at him. He held his hands up, his mind working frantically to find a way out.

"Why don't we just take the nephew here and ransom him for the gold?" Iron Giant/Mark growled.

"We have no other choice!" Andres piped.

Shawn felt his heart jump in fear. This situation was escalating far too quickly for his liking.

"No! No, you always have a choice." Shawn soothed holding up a finger, hoping to placate to angry treasure hunters. He gave a discreet glance around. Where was his backup?

"You could ransom Gus here." Shawn stalled. "Or, you could mix it up a little." He offered. "Ransom half of me and half of Gus. We have some options, here, people."

Andres cocked his head. "No. The small weak one would only slow us down."

"What?" Gus exclaimed, indignant. "I'll have you know I am a perfectly average size for a man my age."

"I don't know man, it wouldn't kill you to do a few push ups…" Shawn trailed off, most of his concentration focused on the multiple guns pointed at them.

"Let's take the nephew and go." Iron Giant rumbled, moving forward.

Shawn took one last ditch look to the woods around them. As Iron Giant reached for him, he lunged forward, grasping his gun. Shawn twisted his hand, making him drop the firearm. He shoved Gus to the side, punching Iron Giant squarely in the jaw.

"Run, Gus!" Shawn shouted at his friend. He ducked a punch from Mark, kicking him in the chest. Shawn stumbled back a few steps.

"God, it's like kicking a freaking fridge!" He exclaimed. Shawn noticed Gus still standing, looking conflicted.

"Go, Gus, go!" Shawn yelled. "Now! Get help!" He blocked a punch from Mark, and screamed at Gus. "Go now!"

With one last pained look at his friend, Gus started sprinting for the cover of the woods.

At that moment, Mark and Andres' henchmen broke out of their shock, and shot at the one clear target. Gus.

Shawn turned. He saw Gus jerk, and fall. It seemed to happen slowly, and so fast.

"Gus…" He whispered. He felt Mark tackle him, pinning him to the ground. However, all he could see, could think about was the body of his best friend since kindergarten, lying on the dirty ground. Motionless.

On some level, Shawn could hear the people talking above him. He felt the duct tape wrap around his wrists, over his mouth. He felt them pick him up, carrying him to the car. He saw the hood fall over his head. He felt the car start.

But all he could think about, really think about, was Gus. Stick-in-the-mud Gus. Pharmaceutical Salesman Gus. Gus, who didn't even want to start in this whole business. Gus, who always warned him to be careful. Gus, who should never have been dragged into this.

_I'm so sorry, Gus._ Shawn thought. Too little, too late.

Juliet narrowed her eyes as they neared the site. Lassiter was going as fast as he could, but Juliet still felt the urge to press him to go faster.

They soared into the described area, and Juliet's heart plummeted. No one. Where was everyone?

No car. No Andres. No Shawn.

"Oh, God." Lassiter exclaimed. Juliet looked at him curiously.

Lassiter fumbled with his door, lurching out. He started sprinting to the side of the clearing. Juliet followed his path with her eyes and finally noticed what she had failed to before.

_No._ She thought. Juliet scrambled out of the Lassiter's car, running to him.

Lassiter was kneeling by an unconscious Gus. He pressed fingers to Gus's neck, checking for a pulse.

"He has a pulse." Lassiter confirmed. "But it's weak. We need an ambulance here. Now."

Another officer stood to the side, already calling 911.

Juliet crouched by Gus. "What happened?" She whispered, her voice trembling.

"He was shot." Lassiter deadpanned. He pressed a jacket up to the gunshot wound, which was closer to the shoulder than the heart, which was a good sign.

"Carlton!" Juliet shouted. Lassiter looked up, his eyebrows raised.

"Gus could be dead! He could die! Don't pretend this is some other victim. This is Gus. Act like it!" She shouted. Juliet stood up, storming a few feet away.

"O'Hara." Lassiter said. Juliet stayed where she was, facing away from him. She took a few deep breaths. She tried to contain the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Juliet." Came a gentle, quiet voice behind her. She turned, puzzled, and stopped when she saw Lassiter looking at her with an expression that could only be described as kindness.

"Do you want to wait in the car?" He offered. Juliet shook her head instantly. She had never been much good at waiting.

"Come here." Lassiter requested. Reluctantly, Juliet crouched next to him. She held the jacket to the wound, and Lassiter gently rolled Gus onto his back. He checked his breathing.

"He's breathing normally. A little shallowly, but he might have bruised some ribs when he fell." Lassiter told Juliet.

Suddenly, Gus's eyes flared open. "Shawn- Mark- took-" he ended with a pained cry.

"Gus!" Juliet cried. She felt Lassiter launch up.

"Where is that amblance?!" He roared at the officer. The officer jumped.

"Th-three minutes, sir." He stuttered, nervous under Lassiter's intense gaze.

"Jul-Shawn-needs-" Gus broke off again, with another choke of agony.

"Shh, Gus, you're going to be okay." Juliet promised.

"Shawn-taken-Andres-" He managed. Juliet furrowed her brow.

"Andres took Shawn?" She asked.

"Mark- Andres-to-togeth-" Gus stopped, groaning.

"Mark and Andres took Shawn?" Juliet guessed.

Gus gasped, his chest heaving. Juliet saw his eyes go unfocused for a moment.

Suddenly, the gasps stopped. In fact, all breathing ceased.

"Carlton!" Juliet yelled. "Gus isn't breathing."

Lassiter's head whipped back around to glare in her direction. His gaze darted to Gus. Lassiter gave what sounded like a rushed exasperated sigh, and kneeled again by Gus. He then started CPR. Juliet helped keep count of the breaths and seconds.

Finally, the sirens of the ambulance could be heard. Juliet stood and directed the medics over to them. One of the medics had to push Lassiter out of the way. He fell back, breathing heavily.

They quickly loaded Gus onto a stretcher, and into the back of the ambulance.

Juliet followed Lassiter to the car, and numbly buckled her seat belt. As Lassiter followed the other cars out of the clearing, the thoughts that she had been trying desperately to repress found their way into her brain.

"You know, we don't know for sure what happened to Shawn. Gus wasn't that clear. I mean, for all we know, Shawn could have...found his way home, and is with his dad right now. That makes more sense than anything. Gus was just confused. Shawn wouldn't have...he couldn't have...I don't think it's possible." Juliet rambled.

"O'Hara," Lassiter said quietly. His tone was gentle, so unlike the Lassiter he normally was.

"What's more, the tire marks could have been weeks old. Other people go to the woods, too. I'm sure that Shawn just dropped his phone and is trying to find a phone to call us with." Juliet said decidedly. "Shawn wouldn't have gotten…I mean, he would have found a way to stop them...maybe he left before Gus. You know, got out of harms way. Or maybe-"

"Juliet!" Lassiter barked. Juliet silenced.

"I heard some of what Gus said." Lassiter said. He slowed the car for a moment, and turned to look at his partner. "At this point, we can only assume that Andres and Mark teamed up and kidnapped Shawn."

A sob burst from Juliet's mouth, and though she shoved her fist against her lips, it did nothing to stem the flow of tears coming from her eyes.

"No." She croaked. "He couldn't have been…" Another sob escaped her.

Juliet felt a hand on her shoulder. Stunned, she turned to look at her partner.

"Juliet, this is Shawn we're talking about. I think he'll be able to take care of himself until we can find him. And we _will_ find him." Lassiter confirmed with such confidence that Juliet almost smiled.

Almost.

**Whew. That felt good to get off my chest. **

**Tell me what you think. I really value your support. : )**


	2. Gus and Guns

**Chapter 2**

**Tuesday 4:23 Pm **

_Gus. Gus. Gus. _The thought ran circles in Shawn's brain.

He kept seeing it, over and over again. The shot rang out. Gus jerked, and fell, completely still.

Shot, jerk, still. Shot, jerk, still. Shot, jerk, still.

The car ran over a bump, and Shawn's head banged against the hard floor.

Shot, jerk, still. Shot, jerk, still.

_Wait_. Shawn replayed the image, painful as it was, again. This time, he looked as close as he could when the bullet actually entered Gus.

_The shoulder._ The bullet didn't pierce his heart. Just his shoulder.

Shawn watched one more time, and this time noticed that Gus cracked his head on the ground as he fell, which could've been why he was so still.

_Gus is okay._ Shawn thought almost giddily. _For now, at least. Of course, if someone doesn't find him soon...and even then…_ His thoughts trailed off, his mood settling to something more somber.

The car rolled to a stop, and Shawn tried to take a deep breath through his nose. He had to act like he was in control. Not show his fear.

He heard the car door open, and someone grabbed hold of him.

Shawn grunted as he was swung out of the car. He felt the swaying motion of being carried.

A door opened, and Shawn felt himself dropped unceremoniously onto the floor. Shawn stayed still, his heart pounding like a jackhammer.

The hood was ripped off of his face, and Shawn squinted against the bright light. Mark and Andres stood over him, their henchmen standing guard by the door.

"So, psychic." Mark said, crouching down next to him. "Bet you didn't see this coming."

Shawn made muffled noises, his voice silenced by the tape over his lips. Andres rolled his eyes, leaned down, and tore the tape off of his face. Shawn winced, and licked his lips once.

Shawn sighed theatrically. "Unfortunately, the spirits warned me that this would happen." He squinted up at his captors. "I was just hoping it would be more comfortable. You know, less cliche. Originality is not a sin, my friends."

Shawn gave a light laugh. "I mean, fellas, I understood what you were doing when you plainly stated you were going to kidnap me." He shrugged. "The hood and duct tape? A bit of an overkill."

Mark growled. He lashed out with his foot, catching Shawn in the stomach. Shawn groaned, and sucked in a deep breath. For a second he closed his eyes, and then he forced them back open. He had to act like he was in control. Even if he wasn't.

Shawn dragged a calm smile onto his face, grinning up at Mark. "That was quite a kick. You know, I've heard ballerinas have the strongest kick, by far." Then he frowned, considering. "Of course, ballerinas are usually light weight...and moderately good looking…"

Mark hauled Shawn off the floor, pulling him close to his face. "You're going to pay for that, Spencer." Spit flew from his mouth, and Shawn blinked against the disgusting shower.

"Mark, buddy, did you know that swallowing your spit is actually quite natural?" Shawn said, fake sympathy dripping from his words. "I mean, it can go down your throat. It doesn't have to come...you know...out of your mouth."

Mark made a sound of frustration, and threw Shawn up against the wall. Something fell from Shawns pocket, falling with a clatter to the floor.

Andres leaned down, and picked up the object. His eyes widened. Silently, he showed the small golden coin to Mark. Mark glanced at it, and turned back to Shawn.

"What's this?" Andres asked in a quiet voice, walking next to Shawn.

Shawn paused for a moment, his mind racing, and then he forced a laugh.

"Gentlemen, I think we've seen exactly how trustworthy my uncle is." Shawn said. "I wouldn't let him walk away with all the merchandise."

Mark and Andres exchanged a look. Mark let go of Shawn, taking a step back. Shawn slowly let out a breath that he hadn't been aware he was holding.

Andres came forward, and started patting Shawn down, searching for the rest of the gold.

Shawn started to protest, but broke off with a sigh, lightly shaking his head.

Andres stopped when he reached Shawn's right pants pocket. He shoved his hand inside, finding the rest of the small handful of gold stashed there. Andres dug it out, astounded.

Andres showed the gold to Mark, and he peered closely, inspecting the coins.

"Where's the rest of it?" Mark asked, looking to Shawn in suspicion.

Shawn cleared his throat. He started speaking in a light, carefree tone. "That, ah, would be with my uncle. I only had time to grab a small portion of-"

Mark's fist slammed into Shawn's stomach, and his breath left him in a _whoosh_. Shawn doubled over, and Mark grabbed his shoulders, shoving him upright again.

"Do you think I'm playing?" Mark snarled in Shawn's ear. "I'm dead serious, and if you aren't very careful, you'll just be dead."

Shawn gasped in a breath, his stomach screaming in pain. His eyes were clenched shut, and he couldn't stop a groan from escaping.

Mark grunted in approval. He shoved Shawn away, and Shawn felt some of Mark's henchmen catch him from behind.

"Tie him down." Mark said, and the henchmen shoved Shawn down onto a chair. They cut the tape around his wrists, but tied them again onto the arms of the chair. Shawn gave a few tugs against the restraints, to test them, but they didn't budge. Mark grinned.

"Toss me the phone." Mark said to Andres. Andres reached inside a plastic bag at his side, and threw the disposable phone to Mark.

Mark caught it with one hand, and smiled at Shawn. "I need a phone number."

**Tuesday 4: 23 Pm**

Juliet leaned on the doorframe. She stared into Gus's room. His hospital room. The paramedics had brought him here not too long ago, and he had yet to wake up.

_He's going to feel awful when he does._ Juliet thought. From the direction he was facing, it looked like Gus was trying to run away when he was shot. Juliet didn't know what to make of that.

_Gus wouldn't desert Shawn._ Juliet thought. She was sure of that. Or was she? Part of her resented Gus for leaving Shawn. The other part of her resented _Shawn_ for leaving _her_.

Juliet didn't quite know which part she hated more.

She jumped when Lassiter appeared next to her.

"O'Hara, they want us down at the station." He said. Juliet didn't respond.

"Gus will be fine, O'Hara. The doctors promised to call us with any updates." Lassiter promised her.

"Right, you mean they'll leave a notice with the secretary down at the station, and sometime when she isn't crazy busy, she'll try to get word to us." Juliet shook her head. "No way. I'm staying here."

"Juliet, I gave the doctors our cell phone numbers." Lassiter said quietly.

Juliet looked up at Lassiter in shock. Carlton Lassiter, giving away personal information? On _purpose_?

Lassiter noticed her looking at him, and shifted uncomfortably. "Well, he is the prime witness. I want to get a statement as soon as possible."

Juliet scoffed, and rolled her eyes, but she did feel more at ease. In the brief moment that she had looked into Lassiter's eyes, she had seen concern. Worry. Anxiousness.

_He's just as stressed as I am._ Juliet figured.

"Let's go down to the station." Juliet relented.

Lassiter gave a miniscule smile, and lead Juliet out to the car.

**Tuesday 4:37 Pm**

As Juliet walked up the steps into the department, she remembered the first time that she and Shawn had ever met.

_Excuse me, I think you're sitting in my seat._

_Oh, am I?_

_Yes, yes you are._

Juliet cracked a small smile. She wished she could go back in time and tell herself to grab onto him, to run away. To never let him go. Because if you don't, you might lose him later on.

Juliet felt tears well up in her eyes. She blinked and shook her head. As a woman detective, things were already difficult for her. She didn't need her tears to make things worse.

Juliet steeled herself and walked through the station with Lassiter by her side. By now, most of the station had heard about Shawn's abduction, and they turned to watch Juliet and Lassiter as they passed.

_Gauging my reaction_. Juliet assessed. _Trying to see how I'm going to handle it._

She shoved her chin up, and walked at a brisk pace towards the chief, who was waiting near the back of the station. She was studying the board, which had all of the information that they knew with this case.

"Hey, Chief." Juliet forced all of the tremble out of her voice. For a moment, Chief Vick looked at Juliet in concern. Then she, too, turned to business, and started reviewing the info on the board.

Suddenly, a phone started ringing. The secretary picked up the phone. For some reason, Juliet felt a feeling of dread, as if something bad was going down. She heard the secretary answer the phone.

"Hello? Who is this?" Marcy, the secretary, asked. Suddenly, she went pale, all the blood draining from her face.

"Who was that?" Marcy whispered. Juliet watched with rapt attention. Marcy looked up at Juliet and Chief Vick.

"Uh, Chief?" Marcy had a tremor in her voice. "There's a caller here. They say they have Shawn Spencer."

Chief Vick snapped to attention. She rushed over to the desk, grasping the phone tightly.

Juliet followed, her heart pounding. Chief Vick grasped the phone tightly. She looked up. Around her were all the officers in the station. Someone rushed to a computer to attempt to record and trace the call.

With a slightly shaking hand, Chief Vick pressed the speaker button.

"-just wanted to inform you that we have your pet psychic here." Someone said on the other end of the line.

"Sir, no one has to get hurt." Chief Vick said. "Shawn doesn't need to get hurt. This isn't necessary."

"Lady, this is more necessary than you can imagine." A pause. Juliet heard the same voice, just a little quieter. "Hey, psychic boy, want to say hi to your friends?"

Another pause. "Guys, don't do anything stupid. You need to find Gus, he's been shot and I don't think-" a thump and a cry of pain.

Juliet covered her mouth with her hands. The tears welled up again, and this time she didn't try to stop them.

"Chief, I need some information. Right now." The voice said. "How you answer depends on the safety of the psychic."

Chief Vick took a steadying breath. "What do you want to know?"

"Where's the gold?" The voice demanded.

Chief Vick frowned in confusion. "The gold?"

"Don't play stupid," The voice said. "Your psychic had some in his pocket. We want to know where the rest of it is."

"We don't know where the gold is." Chief Vick said firmly. "We haven't seen a trace of it."

There was a long pause. "Wrong answer, Chief."

_BANG! _Juliet heard a loud cry and scream come from the phone.

"SHAWN!" Juliet shrieked. She lunged for the phone, knowing that she could do no good. She felt arms wrap around her, and start dragging her away.

THe voice came from the phone again. "We'll call you again tomorrow, Chief. Hopefully you'll have a better answer." They hung up.

The person that grabbed her resumed pulling.

"NO! STOP! SHAWN!" Juliet cried.

The person pulled her into the chief's office. They shut the door quietly.

Juliet felt sobs rack her body.

The person knelt beside her, and gently pulled her into an embrace. Juliet cried against them, still unaware of who exactly it was. At that point, however, she found she didn't care.

"O'Hara…" Someone sighed. Lassiter.

"They-they-sh-shot Shawn!" She wept.

"I know." Lassiter said in a hard voice. "And I'm going to make them pay for it." 

**Tuesday 4:39 Pm**

Shawn watched as Mark dialed the number that he had given them. He gritted his teeth and tried to ignore the pain in his shoulder, where Mark had bashed him with his fist.

"Hi, sweetheart, is there a Chief Vick there?" Mark asked in a light voice.

"Hang up!" Shawn shouted. "Hang up the phone!"

"Shut him up!" Mark roared to his henchmen. Andres beat them to it, however, and clipped Shawn on the back of the head. Shawn winced. Andres then took out his knife and held it by Shawn's neck, lightly grazing the skin.

"Oh, that?" Mark continued. "That would be the voice of Shawn Spencer. If you'd like him to live through to morning, let me speak to the Chief. Now."

Mark paused. Then a smile broke out on his face. He turned to smirk at Shawn.

"Yes, this is the man responsible for your missing person. I just wanted to let you know that we have your pet psychic here."

Another pause as the Chief responded.

"Lady, this is more necessary than you can imagine." He turned to Shawn, holding out the phone toward him. "Hey, psychic boy, want to say hi to your friends?"

Shawn lunged forward as far as he could, and spoke loudly into the phone.

"Guys, don't do anything stupid. You need to find Gus. He's been shot, and I don't think-" Shawn broke off as Andres drove a fist across his face. Shawn shouted, and went limp against the bindings, not attempting to speak again.

"Chief, I need some information. Right now." Mark growled into the phone. "How you answer depends on the safety of the psychic."

Mark listened to the Chief's answer.

"Where's the gold?" He demanded. The chief said something in response, and Mark's face darkened in response.

"Don't play stupid!" Mark rumbled. "Your psychic had some in his pocket. We want to know where the rest of it is."

The Chief said something else. Shawn saw Mark narrow his eyes. Mark turned to glare at Shawn. Shawn got the impression that something was amiss. Mark stalked up to Shawn. He leveled his gun next to Shawn's knee.

Shawn's eyes widened in fear. He felt his heart pound, and his arms strained against the restraints.

"Wrong answer, Chief." Mark growled.

Shawn clenched his eyes shut just before the gun fired. He felt a blinding agony lacing through his leg. He felt his voice cry out, and he vaguely heard a voice screaming his name.

"We'll call you again tomorrow, Chief. Hopefully you'll have a better answer." Mark said abruptly, ending the call.

Then Shawn sunk into blissful darkness.

**I hope you enjoyed that. I did. (Bwahaha)**

**I'm really sorry if Shawn's comebacks aren't quite up to his standards on the show. I know no 80's references, and I don't have the same witty talent that he does. **

**If you want, you can pretend that he's bad with his comebacks because he's shaken from being kidnapped. Again, my apologies. **

**Let me know what you think. Good or not so good. : )**


	3. Jewels or Jules

**Hey, everyone. Thanks so much for all of the support. I'm so thankful that you guys are reading my story, and thanks for reviewing.**

**catlover1033: I'm glad you like it. I'll try to include as much angst as possible. P.S. I love cats too! **

**Checkerz: Thanks for your support. I agree that Juliet is acting a little bit OOC, but in one Psych episode where Shawn gets abducted, I thought Juliet was way too unaffected by the whole thing. I wanted to add a little bit of drama. I love me some drama. : )**

**Anon: Don't despair! : ) I'll include a ton of whump in the upcoming chapters. However, if there is something specific that you'd like to happen, let me know. Maybe I'll put it in the story.**

**TheShulesLovingPsycho: I'm glad you approve of Shawn's dialogue. This gives me a little more confidence in my abilities! I'll put in as much Shules as I can bear, but please have patience with my writing. I don't have much experience with romantic stuff. Still, I'll do the best I can. : ) **

**Guests: This goes out to all the Guests that reviewed. Thanks so much for your support. It's really nice to know that you care enough to let me know. Thanks again!**

**Wednesday 8:42 AM **

Mark stared down at the sleeping Shawn. He had reluctantly wrapped up Shawn's knee, to stop the bleeding. Not because he cared; no, he needed the smirky twerp.

"Jewels…" Shawn moaned, tossing his head, crying out when his headache increased.

Mark narrowed his eyes. Jewels? Did this little bug know something about more money opportunities? If so, Mark had no problem beating it out of him.

"What did he say?" Andres asked, walking up.

Mark gritted his teeth. The only reason he hadn't shot the stuck up Argentinian was because, for now, he needed him. He needed the extra manpower, and more importantly, he needed a diversion, should the cops come looking.

"Something about...jewels." Mark admitted reluctantly.

"Jewels?" Andres repeated.

"Are you deaf?" Mark retorted. "That's what it sounded like."

"Jewels...help…" Shawn moaned again.

Mark and Andres exchanged a look. Carlos, one of Mark's henchmen, walked up to the pair.

"Maybe he don't mean jewels like the shiny gems, boss. Maybe Jewels is a nickname? For a girl?" Carlos suggested uncertainly.

Mark looked down at the sleeping psychic. Maybe, just maybe.

**Wednesday 10:34 PM**

Juliet paced across the floor of the station, anxiously watching the phone.

"O'Hara, I understand your worry, but you need to sit down." Chief Vick ordered. "You pacing is not going to get them to call us any sooner."

Juliet halted her movement, but didn't sit. She heard a commotion from the conference room.

Henry Spencer came charging out, with a tired looking Lassiter following.

"I should have been the first person contacted!" Henry bellowed. "My son has been kidnapped, and no one thought to tell me! Now you've gone and gotten him shot!"

Juliet stepped forward. "Henry, please." She pleaded. "It was chaotic, and everyone thought someone else was calling you. I'm sorry." Juliet took a breath. "But, we are trying to find Shawn. I swear."

"How can you not have made any progress?!" Henry protested. "Lassiter told me about the phone call. Couldn't you have traced the call?"

"We tried." Lassiter chimed in. "He was using a disposable phone. We were unable to successfully track it." He gestured to an area highlighted on a computer screen. "The only thing we were able to discern was that it came from this general area."

Henry stared in disbelief. "That's nearly a fifteen mile search zone!"

Chief Vick held up a hand. "Henry, you know how these things work. We're lucky we were able to get that much anyway."

Suddenly, the phone on the desk started ringing. Everyone turned to stare at it.

On the second ring, Chief Vick picked it up. "Hello." She said, already aware of who it was. She pressed the speaker button again.

"Chief, it's great to hear your voice again." Shawn's captor spoke.

Chief Vick took a deep breath, steeling herself. "We've been looking into the whereabouts of the gold-" She was interrupted by the man.

"Hold it, there, Chief." He said, amusement coloring his tones. "I appreciate the enthusiasm, but I have a different question today."

Chief Vick's eyes flickered across the group of people before her. She sighed, resigned to playing the game.

"What do you want to know?" She said, repeating her question from yesterday.

He laughed. "Again, Chief, A+ for enthusiasm." He sighed. "By any chance, do you know a...Jules? Of any kind?"

Chief Vick paused in shock. Her eyes darted up to Juliet, who was frozen in fear.

"No." She said finally. "No, the name doesn't sound familiar."

"Hmm." The man sounded disbelieving. "Somehow, I don't quite believe you. So, I'd like to speak to this Jules. Now."

Chief Vick looked up at Juliet again. "There is no Jules. I don't know who you're talking about." She deadpanned.

"That's unfortunate." The man said, with a curious edge to his words. "Because, your psychic seemed to know a Jules of some kind."

Juliet closed her eyes for a moment, pain overcoming her. _Shawn. Oh, Shawn._

"Tell you what. I'm pretty interested to learn who this 'Jules' is, so how about you tell me, or your psychic will learn what it feels like to have a broken collarbone?"

Juliet's eyes flared open. She surged forward, but Chief Vick held up a hand.

"This is unnecessary." Chief Vick said. "Please, be rational. This isn't helping anything."

There's a long pause. Juliet heard the man laughing.

"You're right, Chief. This isn't helping anything." He paused. "However, it ain't hurting anyone either." He laughed cruelly. "Excepting, of course, your psychic."

**Wednesday 10:46 AM**

Shawn blinked awake. He was aware of a throbbing pain in his head, and his stomach was also hurting. Shawn lifted his head, feeling like he was forgetting some pain.

_The gunshot wound. My knee._ He thought. Just then, a pulsating agony shot through his right leg, and he groaned.

"Hey, psychic boy, mind keeping itdown?" Mark asked. Shawn gritted his teeth and moaned theatrically.

Mark sighed. "Sorry, that's just the psychic."

Shawn squinted at Mark, trying to understand who he was talking to.

Mark crossed the room to him. He stared down at Shawn, disposable phone in hand.

"So, you want to tell me who Jules is? Or is the psychic going to pay?" Mark asked.

_Jules? How would he know about her?_ Shawn wondered.

Mark narrowed his eyes as he listened to the response on the other side of the phone.

"Well, that's unfortunate." He muttered. Mark's hand moved, and Shawn's eyes darted down to see it. He could see the silver glint of a blade clenched in his grip.

"You know what?" Mark said. He pressed the speaker button, and placed the disposable phone down on a crate by the two of them.

"We'll play a little game. Until Jules comes forward, you are going to hear this sound." Mark stabbed the small blade downward, into Shawn's left thigh. Shawn shouted, and cried out when Mark tore the knife back out. He panted a few times.

There was a sound of commotion on the other end of the phone, and then a different voice spoke into the phone.

"Stop, please. This is Juliet." Shawn heard her voice, and he sighed in almost-relief. Mark noticed the reaction, and smiled.

"Juliet, pleased to meet your acquaintance." Mark said. "I'm sure you're the first person that Shawn wanted to hear from."

"I don't know." Shawn gasped. "It's definitely on my top five, but I have to say, Bruce Wayne's voice just barely succeeds Juliet's."

"Shawn?" Juliet's voice sounded fragile, and yet horribly angry.

"I'm sorry, but I might have to call a rain check on that dinner reservation." Shawn panted.

"Yeah, I can understand that." Juliet whispered. "Shawn, we're looking for you. Don't give up."

"I never do." Shawn managed to respond before Mark cracked him across the face with the back of his hand. He hung up the phone, and turned to Shawn with anger in his eyes.

Mark hefted up the knife in his hand, getting a better grip.

"Okay, psychic, let's play."

**Wednesday 11:47 PM**

Juliet rushed into the hospital with Lassiter. They quickly checked in with the admission, flashing their badges, and then they sprinted all the way to room 417.

As they neared the room, they could hear a protesting voice.

"...have to talk to detectives O'Hara and Lassiter! My best friends been kidnapped, and I have important information that they need to know!"

Juliet reached the room first, stopping and smiling when she saw Gus, sitting straight up in bed, resisting a nurse that was insisting that he lay back down.

"Ma'am, it's okay," Juliet stated firmly. "We're friends of Mr. Gustor. We're here to visit."

The nurse reluctantly left, closing the door softly behind her.

"Hey, Gus." Juliet said gently. "How're you feeling?" She asked.

Gus glowered at her. "Don't treat me like an infant. I don't deserve that." He looked desperate to get some information out. "Shawn was kidnapped by Mark and Andres, the 'partners' of his uncle."

"Why would they do something like that?" Juliet asked. "They called us and wanted to know where the gold was, but we don't know where it is at this point."

Gus frowned. "The gold? It's in the pocket of my coat." He stated plainly.

Lassiter lurched up, and grabbed Gus's coat. He checked inside the right pocket, and pulled out a handful of small coins.

"Why didn't we know this?" Lassiter demanded.

Juliet shrugged. "They took off his coat before he got into the hospital. They probably just didn't notice."

"Maybe." Lassiter relented. "You know what this means?" He asked, holding the coat up slightly.

"What?" Juliet asked, taking the bait.

"It means that at this point we have something that they don't know we have." Lassiter said. "It means that we have a chance to trick them."

Lassiter smiled. "We have a chance to win."

**There you go. Hope you enjoyed.**

**I have a few questions:**

**Enough Shawn whumpage? If not, what ideas do you have? I'd love some input. **

**How did I do with Henry? OOC dialogue? If so, any hints to make it better?**

**Are there any inconsistencies in the story that you can spot? I'd like to know about them now, so I can fix them.**


	4. Escape?

**Here's the next Chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

**LinzPhantom: Thanks for your support! I'm a fan of whump as well, so I won't hold back, don't worry! : ) **

**Psycho4Life: I'm glad you like the story. Your review really brightened my day. **

**Catlover1033: Never fear! The update is here! : ) I hope you enjoy!**

**Wednesday 11:43 AM**

Shawn gritted his teeth, and only let out a hiss when Mark drew the knife over his skin.

Mark looked at Shawn, grinning at the sound he made. He pressed a little deeper, making the sharp pain.

Shawn shouted, and struggled to pull his arm away, even though it was stuck.

"Oh, no." Mark laughed. "Don't you get it? You're stuck here, and I can to whatever I want."

He raised his hand, and brought it crashing down, right next to Shawn's neck.

Shawn cried out, and gasped when Mark repeated the process, again and again.

_WHAM._

"Your friends might be looking for you, but they won't find you."

_WHAM._

"They don't even care."

_WHAM. _

"Why would anyone want you around anyway?"

_WHAM. _

Shawn brought his head up for a moment. "It must be because of my wit and good looks."

_WHAM. _

Shawn felt a splintering pain, and a scream tore out of his throat. Mark took a step back, appreciating his work.

"No one cares about you." Mark growled to Shawn. "People might say they do, but they don't care."

"They would be better off if you died."

**Wednesday 12:47 PM **

Juliet looked over the computer. They had officers patrolling the ten mile area, but finding Shawn would be like trying to find one needle in a pile of needles. He could be anywhere. They estimated that he would be somewhere abandoned, since Mark and Andres didn't own anything in the country. That only narrowed the search down slightly, though, and there were multiple abandoned places.

"Do we have anything so a far?" Juliet asked Chief Vick. Chief Vick shook her head reluctantly.

"The officers are still looking, but they don't have anything. Yet." Chief Vick looked at Juliet in concern.

Juliet sat down in a chair, holding her head. She hadn't gotten a good night's sleep last night, and tiredness was wearing on her.

Chief Vick noticed. "Why don't you take a few hours off, detective?"

Juliet's head snapped up. "I can't. I mean, I'm fine, honest." She stood up, straightening her jacket. "Really, Chief, I'm good."

Juliet walked to her desk quickly.

Chief Vick watched her go in concern. She sighed, and shook her head.

_We better find Spencer soon. _Chief Vick thought. _We need him more than anyone ever thought._

**Wednesday 1:14 PM**

Shawn opened his eyes reluctantly, checking if Carlos had left yet. Thankfully, he had.

Shawn sat up straighter, moving his forearms in a more vigorous rhythm.

About half an hour, Carlos had come into the room where Shawn was, acting as guard. Shawn could tell that Carlos got bored easily, and noticed that Carlos had ADHD by the way his fingers were never still, and he couldn't look at one place for more than a second. Shawn knew he would rather be with the rest of the henchmen, playing poker while Mark and Andres were out, doing their evil, dastardly things.

So, Shawn had pretended to be asleep, faking it until Carlos left. He had been slowly rubbing the duct tape around his arms against the chair arms, and it was fraying quickly.

Suddenly his right arm came loose, and he held it up in wonder, ignoring the stinging from the cut on his forearm. Quickly, he worked through the tape on the other arm. He leaned down with his mouth to gnaw through the tape.

Once his arms were free, he leaned down to untie his legs. Shawn loosened the knots around his ankles, and slipped out. Bracing himself, he stood up. Pain shot through his injured knee, and his leg crumpled for a moment. Shawn bit down on his shirt to muffle his quiet cry, and then he straightened. Shawn supported himself on the boxes and objects around the room, making his way toward the window.

Shawn reached the window with a slight gasp. He tried to pull it up, but failed to make it even budge. Shawn peered out, trying to make anything out beyond the mucky window.

Barely, he saw a building across of the alley next to them. Shawn could only make out the word "Autoshop", and the letter "G". Desperately, Shawn tried to pry the window open, but it was stuck tight. Shawn caught sight of a sign hanging in the alley.

_Warehouse 4_

"Hey!" Carlos shouted behind him. Shawn spun, holding his hands out in front of him, pain exploding in his knee.

"Whoa, hold on there, Carlos." Shawn soothed. Carlos's hand shook as he pointed to gun in Shawn's direction.

"The window's stuck." Shawn explained. "I just needed some fresh air."

Carlos gave a shaky laugh. "R-right. I'm sure."

Shawn shrugged, pretending to give up. "You got me. I was looking for a toilet."

Carlos recoiled, looking taken-aback.

Shawn repeated, speaking as though to a five year old. "You know, a toilet? A king's throne? The potty-john? The porcelain bowl?"

Carlos shook his head, sweat shining on his forehead. "G-get back in the chair." He ordered, looking around nervously.

Shawn limped forward slowly, narrowing his eyes slyly.

As he lowered himself into the chair, Carlos brought out the duct tape again. Shawn sagged.

"Really, man, is that necessary?" Shawn asked. "I just proved that I can barely walk across the room on this leg. You think I can pull off an escape attempt?"

Carlos sighed. "Mark and Andres would flip if they found out that you got free."

Shawn nodded, his brain humming with an idea. "Let me guess, if they found out that it happened, they would be...let's say, slightly peeved. If they found out that it happened on your watch…"

"They would skin me alive." Carlos finished, swiping a hand over his face.

Shawn grimaced, pulling a disgusted face. "Thank you, for supplying me with that image that will forever haunt my living and sleeping consciousness."

"Well, it's true." Carlos despaired.

"Maybe it doesn't have to be." Shawn reasoned. Carlos looked at him in curiosity.

Shawn laughed. "Man, let's face it. If they would skin you alive, who knows what they would do to me? I don't really want to have my fingernails pulled off, or ear chopped off, or whatever other sadistic punishment Mark can think of."

"What if we pretend that this didn't happen?" Shawn offered. "After all, nothing really did. You can tie me up again. You won't get hurt, I won't get hurt, and Mark and Andres won't be upset."

Carlos looked like he was considering the offer, but glanced around guiltily. "What if they notice that the duct tape is new?" He worried.

"You can tell them that the old ones were getting weak. Something simple like that." Shawn persuaded.

Carlos closed his eyes for a moment, and nodded. "Fine. Fine. Just sit down and shut up."

Shawn nodded, holding his hands up, in a sign of surrender. Reluctantly, he eased himself down onto the chair, hissing in pain.

Carlos wrapped the duct tape multiple times around his wrists. However, while he was doing it, Shawn made sure to elevate his arms slightly, so that there was a very slight gap between the chair arm and his own arm. Carlos wrapped the duct tape around his wrists, doing what he thought was effectively binding it to the chair. In reality, it left an inch wide gap. Shawn breathed a little easier inside, knowing he had this small advantage.

Shawn leaned his head back against the chair, breathing in and out. His leg stung badly, and Shawn knew that if he didn't reach a doctor within 48 hours, it wouldn't matter whether Mark shot him or not.

He would die anyway.

**Wednesday 1:57 PM**

Juliet collapsed on her chair, head in her hands. They had no leads. The officers patrolling the highlighted area had nothing, no leads.

As it was, she knew that Shawn had to be in bad shape, physically and mentally. It was imperative that they found him, and soon, if Shawn had any chance of survival.

The phone on Chief Vick's desk rang, and Juliet's head snapped up. Chief Vick picked up the phone after a few rings, and she promptly pressed the speaker button.

"Chief," A voice gasped out of the speaker. Chief Vick gripped the sides of her desk.

"Shawn." Chief Vick stated.

"Hey, nice to hear your voice." Shawn rasped.

"Shawn, where are you?" Chief Vick asked. "Are you free?"

"No, no." Shawn strained a laugh. "I'm just getting… my free phone call."

There was a pregnant pause.

"Hey, Chief, is Jules there?" Shawn asked quietly.

Chief Vick looked up at Juliet. Juliet took a few steps forward, and took the Chief's spot.

"Shawn." Juliet sighed.

"Hey, Jules." Shawn paused for a moment, and Juliet heard light panting.

"You know, I don't get the feeling that this whole thing'll end well for me." He gasped. Juliet turned her eyes to the ceiling, holding back desperate tears.

"I just want you to know that you should open that a-a-aut-autoshop with G-g-g-g-gus." Shawn stuttered. Juliet frowned. She had never heard Shawn stumble over his words ever in her time working with him.

"Shawn, I don't…" Juliet trailed off, not sure what he meant.

"And, you should w-w-w-w-wear that pretty dress. F-f-f-f-f-for me. To the open h-h-h-h-h-house." Shawn rambled. Juliet's heart sank. What in the world was he talking about? Maybe he was just delirious.

"I'm not sure what you mean, Shawn." Juliet admitted.

"Ask my dad." Shawn suggested, a sleepy tone sneaking into his voice.

Juliet took a breath, and was about to respond when another voice spoke through the phone. 

"Hey there, beautiful." Mark.

Juliet's hands tightened into fists. "Let him go, Mark."

Mark laughed coldly. "Give me the gold."

Juliet sagged. "We're trying." She whispered.

Mark laughed again. "I know you are, sweetheart. But, you better hurry. I'm getting tired of waiting."

Chills ran down Juliet's spine.

"How about this? I'll call tomorrow, and if you have the gold, we can arrange a time and place to make the exchange. If you don't…" Mark trailed off, waiting for Juliet to take the bait.

"What?" Juliet relented.

"You get to hear the psychic die over the phone."

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. I've been busy with school and all, so it could be hard for me to update as much as I used to. But I'll try my hardest. **


	5. Understanding

**Thanks to everyone for all of the support and love! I adore reading your wonderful reviews. They make me feel so warm and fuzzy! : )**

**Psycho4Life: I'm glad you think it's good. Let me know if there's anything you think will make it even better. : )**

**DoeEyedDarling: For the record, the Yin/Yang episodes were my FAVORITES! I was so sad when they came to a conclusion. I appreciate that you understand my busy life. I'll put in an extra effort, just for you! : D **

**catlover1033: I'm happy to see that you are so enthusiastic. You're right that Shawn should technically be unconscious from the pain, but do not fret. That shall come. : ) As for the secret message you think that Shawn sent, who knows? Read and find out… **

**Checkerz: : ) I love that you are feeling so strongly about my story. Thanks for making me smile!**

**PinMeToTheWall: I'm not sure I totally grasp what you're asking, but Shawn's voice is supposed to be raspy and slurry from...well, everything that has happened. I don't really understand what you meant about the duct tape. But thanks for reviewing. I appreciate it! : )**

**ghostofqueequeg: (Let me know if I spelled your name right) I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the support!**

**I'm sorry if I left out your review. If I did for some reason, let me know. I'll include it in the next chapter! Thanks! **

**Wednesday 1:58 PM**

"You get to hear the psychic die over the phone." Mark snarled. He hung up the phone, and Juliet froze with the phone held up to her ear. Chief Vick, Lassiter, Henry, and even Gus stood around her, looking concerned. Gus had his arm in a sling, and was leaning on the wall.

"Juliet." Chief Vick stated.

"No, Chief." Juliet blinked, fear coursing through her veins. "We need to exchange the gold for Shawn."

"That's not an option." Lassiter injected. "We don't negotiate with these people. It only makes it worse."

"Then what do we do?!" Gus shouted, pushing off of the wall. He glared at the detectives. "How are we supposed to get Shawn back?"

"We need to find him, Guster." Lassiter said, like it was obvious. He put his hands on his hips.

"And how do we do that?" Gus sneered, uncharacteristically. "Close our eyes and point?"

"No." Henry said. He looked to the detectives. "We need to use the info to find Shawn. We're close, already. We just need to narrow down the search area."

"How?" Juliet whispered. It was mostly to herself, but everyone else heard.

"Was there anything you heard from Shawn or Mark that could lead us in the right direction?" Chief Vick asked Juliet. 

Juliet shook her head, thinking back to the conversation.

"I think he was delirious." She admitted. "He wasn't making any sense."

"That's a norm for Spencer." Lassiter scoffed. "What exactly did he say?"

"I'm not sure." Juliet warned. "Something about an open house." She turned to Gus. "He also said something about opening an autoshop? With you? Does that mean anything?"

Gus looked confused. He shook his head. "No. I have no idea what that means."

Juliet threw up her hands. "Great. We have no idea where he is."

"Was there anything else?" Henry asked, persistent.

"No!" Juliet snapped. Then she hesitated. "Actually, I noticed that Shawn was stuttering. But only on a few words."

Henry frowned. "I've never heard Shawn stutter a moment in his life."

"Yeah," Gus agreed. "If Shawn gets in a stressful situation, usually he overexaggerates his vowels. He doesn't stutter."

"Well, he did." Juliet collapsed into one of the chairs. She sighed, holding her head in her hands.

There was a silence in the conference room.

"What words did Shawn stutter?" Henry asked Juliet.

"I don't know!" Juliet snapped. She stood up. "What does it matter?!"

Henry looked at her, with pity in his eyes. "We're all worried about Shawn, Juliet." He stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What did he stutter?"

"Please, Juliet." He added after a pause. "Anything can help."

Juliet shrugged. "I don't know...he stuttered...autoshop. And Gus." She thought some more. "Wear. For. House." She looked at the rest of the group. "That's it."

"Autoshop. Gus." Henry muttered. "Maybe it's a clue. About where he is?"

"That would be great." Chief Vick chimed in. "But Gus already said that he doesn't know about it."

Henry paced around the room. "Autoshop. Gus." He muttered.

"What about the other clues?" Lassiter asked.

"Wear. For. House." Juliet recited.

"Hey!" Henry exclaimed. "Isn't there a bunch of Autoshops and garages around downtown Santa Barbara?"

"Yes." Chief Vick asserted. "Right around the area where we think Shawn is."

Henry looked over at Gus. "What if Shawn didn't mean Gus? What if he meant the letter _G_?"

"Meaning what?" Juliet asked

Henry shook his head, lost in thought. Suddenly, his head shot back up, staring at the detectives in apprehension.

"George's Autoshop." Henry stated. "It's an old company that went out of business years ago. It's located in downtown Santa Barbara."

"Do you think Shawn's inside?" Lassiter asked.

Henry shook his head. "No. I don't think he would have know that it was George's if he was inside. Plus, it's all broken and messy inside. No, I think he can see it from wherever he is."

Lassiter sat down at the Chief's computer. He went to a map of Santa Barbara.

"There are dozens of abandoned buildings around George's Autoshop." Lassiter warned. "Most of them are old warehouses."

Juliet perked up. "Wait." She said. _Wear. For. House. _

_For. House. Wear._

_Wear. House. For. _

_Ware. House. For. _

_Warehouse 4._

"Is there a Warehouse 4?" Juliet asked hopefully after a pause.

Lassiter looked. "Yeah." He affirmed. "Why?"

Juliet stood up, and started for the door.

"I think I know where Shawn is."

**Wednesday 1:58 PM**

"You get to hear the psychic die over the phone." Mark growled. He slammed the phone shut.

"A little drastic, don't you think?" Shawn whispered. He felt light headed, and his vision was slightly spotty around the edges.

Mark growled, and whacked Shawn over the head. Shawn grunted, but kept his head down.

Mark started pacing around the room, glancing over at Shawn every few seconds. After a few minutes, he snapped and knocked over a box in the corner of the room. His henchmen narrowed their eyes, watching their leader for the sign of what they should do. Andres shifted closer to his men, in case Mark turned on him.

Mark stalked up to Shawn, leaning down next to him. "What did you tell her?" He snarled.

Shawn didn't bother responding. He focused on his breathing, trying everything to ignore the pain in his head, leg, arm, shoulder. Heck, even his face hurt.

"Hey, stupid." Mark barked. He grabbed Shawn's chin, yanking his head up. Shawn squinted at Mark, feeling tired. Very tired.

"What. Did. You. Tell. Her?" Mark separated each word, and they were all spoken with a cruel and maliceful undertone.

"Nothing." Shawn answered quietly, his voice raspy.

Shawn felt a stinging slap blow across his face. He gasped at the pain.

"Try again." Mark ordered.

"N-nothing." Shawn stuttered. He felt his fingers trembling, hunger, stress, and exhaustion taking their toll.

Mark pushed Shawn's face away, standing roughly. He turned back around, fury bright in his eyes. Shawn closed his eyes as Mark spun around and shoved the chair Shawn was bound to, sending Shawn tumbling to the floor. Shawn groaned as the impact jarred his already bruised bones.

"HE TOLD THEM SOMETHING!" Mark roared. Mark paced back and forth, looking like a caged animal.

Andres stepped forward. "We can't be sure of that." He reasoned.

Mark turned to him, his eyes narrowed. "I'm sure. Isn't that enough?" He asked.

Andres sighed, and stepped back, looking wary.

Mark turned to the rest of his crew. "We're leaving. Now." He ordered. He walked about, gathering his stuff. He glanced down at Shawn.

"Take him." Mark said with cold eyes.

Shawn let his head drop, leaning back against the chair back, and Mark's men came close to untie him. He was so tired. So done.

As Mark's men pulled him out of the chair, Shawn gritted his teeth, and held back a groan from escaping.

"Let's head out." Mark growled. He looked to Andres. "You take your men in a separate car." Mark ordered. "They'll have a hard time chasing two targets."

Andres looked to his men, and then nodded. They headed out the door, to their car.

Mark turned to the remainder of his men. Four stood by the door, and two more held Shawn up. Carlos stood by the two men, awkwardly trying to make it seem as if he were doing anything.

Mark pointed to the men by the door. "You, take the second car. Follow Andres. I don't want him making it out of this city alive." He snarled. The men nodded briefly, and headed out the door.

Mark turned to the two men holding Shawn. He smiled a horrible smile.

Mark's eyes flashed unstably. "Let's go for a drive."

**Please review! I'd love to know what you think! **

**I'm hoping to get five reviews before I post the next chapter. Let's cross our fingers!**

**Cheers! **


	6. The Car

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I love the support you are showing. : )**

**Chapter 6!**

**Wednesday 2:13 PM**

Juliet pressed the pedal to the floor of her car. Lassiter held onto the dashboard next to her. He looked at her with a concerned expression, clearly worried about her.

Juliet brought the car to a screeching stop next to Warehouse 4, next to George's Autoshop. She stepped out of the car, and waited until Lassiter and the other officers were ready. She led the way forward, her gun held steady by her side.

Juliet paused by the entry door, glancing back at her backup. Lassiter nodded, and Juliet kicked the door open. She charged inside, gun held up ready, finger on the trigger. Juliet made her way forward, adrenaline charging through her veins. The other officers fanned out behind her, checking each room for any sign of life.

"Clear!"

"Clear!"

"Clear!"

The shouts came from different places. Juliet felt very conflicting emotions with each shout of confirmation. She wished that they had found Shawn, and yet she was still relieved that they hadn't found his body.

Juliet kicked open another door, and froze. Her eyes scanned the room, taking in the crime scene. A chair overturned in the middle of the room, scraps of duct tape littering the floor, and the blood stains on the floor. Juliet cautiously made her way to the center of the room, inspecting all of the damage.

Her eyes caught something caught on a piece of tape on the concrete floor. She leaned down slowly, peering at the object closely.

Juliet's head snapped around when she heard a sound by the door. Lassiter looked around the wrecked room, and then met Juliet's.

Juliet looked down at the tape. She met Lassiter's eyes.

"It's a piece of Shawn's shirt." She said. "It's stained with blood."

**Wednesday 2:11 PM**

Shawn leaned against the car door, breathing heavily. Mark took a sharp right, and Shawn groaned when the movement jarred his knee.

"Shut him up!" Mark roared.

One of Mark's henchmen, whom Shawn liked to think of as Gorilla Man, smacked the back of Shawn's head, a spot that was quickly becoming a very painful, very bruised area on his body.

"Really?" Shawn groaned. "How is _that_ going to keep me quiet?"

Gorilla Man gave another smack in response.

Mark glanced anxiously out of the rearview window.

"Looking for cops?" Shawn rasped.

Mark met his eyes. Shawn saw rage, panic, and even insanity in his eyes. Shawn noticed another emotion that he knew could be just as dangerous.

Fear.

**Wednesday 2:06 PM**

"What do you think we're looking at?" Lassiter asked the forensic crewman. The man took another look at the tire tracks.

"Probably an SUV, I'd guess." He estimated.

Juliet leaned down, and peered at the tracks that led out of the alley.

She and her partner had combed the area, looking for another clue from Shawn, but had found nothing. Juliet felt fear clench in her stomach like ice.

"O'Hara!" Lassiter barked. Juliet stood up.

"We just got a report of an SUV." Lassiter said. "Someone thought they saw a struggling passenger inside."

**Wednesday 2:11 PM**

Shawn gritted his teeth as Mark pressed the car to even faster speeds. Red and blue lights spun in the background; a siren screamed. Mark drove the car around a sharp edge, heading deeper into the city. Shawn yelped when his knee smashed into the car door.

"Shut it!" Mark screamed, way past sane. Shawn clenched his teeth shut. He peered into the rearview mirror. The lights were still there, but fading as Mark proved an impressive evasive driver. Shawn shifted slightly, calculating how far forward he could reach.

Mark spun around another corner, and the lights disappeared completely. Mark let out a triumphant yell, and grinned evilly at Shawn in the backseat. Shawn felt his heart fall into his shoes, but he didn't let fear or despair deter him from his goal. There was no way that Mark was going to make it to wherever he was going. Shawn would make sure of it.

**Wednesday 2:13 PM**

"NO!" Juliet cried when Mark rounded into another street. A crossing car cut off the two detectives effectively. Lassiter honked, and the car paused, the driver shocked. Lassiter honked again, angrily, but Juliet merely collapsed back in her seat. She knew that Mark would be long gone. There was a chance that another cruiser would catch sight of him, but she and Lassiter wouldn't get as close as they had been.

And they had been _so close_.

Juliet closed her eyes as she thought about the past ten minutes. Once they had found the SUV, she and Lassiter had started a high speed chase. They had gotten close enough to the point where Juliet could actually make out the back of Shawn's head.

"We'll find them, Juliet." Lassiter confirmed. Juliet nodded, but inside, she felt a cold seed of doubt. She didn't know why, but she had the sneaking suspicion that before all of this was over, something bad would happen. Very, very bad.

Lassiter pulled away from the street, following where they had seen Mark go. He pulled the radio up to his mouth and reported what had just occurred. Juliet leaned back against the seat.

They had been so close.

**Wednesday 2:15 PM**

Shawn could hear a strange buzzing in his ears. Pretty sure that wasn't normal. His breathing was labored, and he knew it wouldn't be much longer before he passed out. Shawn lightly tested the duct tape around his wrists, making sure that it was sturdy. He gazed out of the window, studying the landscape. They seemed to have passed out of the city area, into a more suburban street. On the left side of the car was houses, and on the right, open fields.

He knew his plan wouldn't fix everything. In fact, it would probably only make things worse. A flutter of a hysterical laugh bubbled up in Shawn's stomach. Of course, thing couldn't _get_ much worse. Another searing jolt of pain through his knee reminded him of his mission.

Shawn closed his eyes for a moment, readying himself for what he was about to do and the pain that would surely come as a consequence. Shawn felt Gorrilla Man next to him relax, deceived into thinking that Shawn was now sleeping.

Suddenly, Shawn lunged forward, shoving his arms over the headrest of the drivers seat. He hooked his arms over Mark's neck, and pulled back, effectively cutting off his air supply. As expected, Mark pulled one hand off of the steering wheel to yank at Shawn's hands, frantically trying to force air into his lungs.

Gorrilla Man grabbed onto Shawn, trying to free Mark. Shawn narrowed his eyes, even as his vision tunneled slightly. He yanked back even farther, and Mark removed his remaining hand off of the wheel.

The car gave a lurch to the right. For a second, time froze. Shawn could see how the wheel was tilting. He felt how the cars center of gravity was off. The front right tire was a little too far under the car. The street was just a little too tilted to the right. He felt the car begin to make a strange rotation, up over his head, like it was trying to play dead.

And then the second passed. Shawn didn't know anything but pain. He felt an odd cracking sensation in his ribs. He felt his head whipped around and a horrible headache began to take place. Shawn felt his right arm getting pulled into an awkward position as the car spun, pressed between the headrest and seat. His left arm was jerking back toward him with every rotation of the car. With his arms being duct taped together, his right elbow didn't seem to enjoy the feeling of being pulled into a weird angle.

_SNAP! _

Shawn gasped, and tried to free his arm, which was burning with a white hot, horrible pain. The tugging increased the horrible pain, and Shawn felt tears squeeze out of his eyes, trailing down his face.

Finally the car came to a stop. Shawn laid there, gasping, and wondered briefly if everyone else was dead. Gorrilla Man wasn't stirring next to him. Shawn wasn't sure it was natural for blood to be trickling out of a man's mouth like that. Shawn also felt grateful that his father had always taught him to wear a seatbelt. Otherwise this could have been much worse.

Shawn frowned. Where was his father? Wasn't he driving him somewhere? Psych office? But Gus normally did that. On his motorcycle. Shawn blinked. No, Gus didn't have a motorcycle. His father did. Wait, that wasn't right either.

"You little piece of-" A voice coming from in front of him was cut off with a choking sound. Shawn groaned when someone untangled themselves from his arms. A man glared back at Shawn, his left arm dangling uselessly at his side. His right hand held...a gun.

Shaw frowned again. He wasn't supposed to have a gun. Or a car. His father thought they were too dangerous. He crinkled his brow. But he was an adult. He could do what he wanted. Even drive around in his Blueberry. Or Gus's Blueberry. Two Blueberries.

"I'm going to kill you." The man rasped. Shawn got the distinction that he should know this man, but nothing came to mind. Only fear. Hate. Pain. Shawn felt a jolt of panic when he realized that he didn't know what he was doing there. Or who the man was.

Another man beside the first started to stir. A name flashed into Shawn's head, and then just as quickly made it's exit. _Carlos._

Carlos looked at Mark, levelling his gun at Shawn. Carlos was pale, his arm pinned between the seat and the door, twisting at a nauseating angle. He felt a pounding in his head.

"Stop." Carlos pleaded hoarsely with Mark. He looked at Spencer, and felt a stab of pity run through his heart.

"Please, Mark." Carlos begged. "This has gone too far."

Mark narrowed his eyes as he looked at he gasping Shawn. "No." He growled, pain twisting his words. "I can't. He has to die. He has to. He kept us from the gold. He kept us from everything."

Carlos hefted up his left hand. He let it settle on the armrest, pointing toward Mark, who paid him no attention. "Please, Mark." He begged once more.

Shawn groaned. He wanted his father. He wanted his mother. Gus. He wanted Gus. His good friend, since college. Shawn frowned. No, that wasn't right. He panicked when he tried to recall the name of his father and came up short. Even his mother's name was blurry. Did it start with an R? S? M?

A sharp click brought Shawn back to reality. He peered at the gun pointed at his forehead. He was confused. The man should be calling for help, not shooting him. That wouldn't help anyone.

"Stop, Mark." Carlos pleaded. In response, Mark leveled the gun once more.

Carlos's hand shot up, holding a can of bug spray. He aimed at Mark, but Mark had other ideas. Mark grabbed Carlos's wrist, diverting the spray of chemicals to a different target.

Shawn felt the cold of the spray before he felt the pain. But when he felt the pain, he felt it all at once. Shawn gasped and lurched back, screaming as the movement yanked on his arm. He thrashed around as much as he could, tears leaking out of his burning eyes.

Shawn heard Mark laughing cruelly. He heard a click. Shawn thought about the prospect of nothingness. Of death. No pain. No more.

"Please." He begged once. Just a hoarse whisper.

_BANG!_

**Oh my gosh, I am sooo evil. I kinda love it. Ha ha ha. **

**Do you want more? Or should I drop it? : D (Hee hee hee)**

**Let me know what you think. I would love to know your responses to everything that has happened.**


	7. Discovery and Confusion

**Here is the update you all have been waiting for! Review when you've read. Let me know your thoughts. **

**Checkerz: I'm glad you think so. : ) Thanks for the kindness.**

**Chapter 7**

**Wednesday 9:47 PM**

Richard hung up his phone angrily. His dang wife. She couldn't give him a break. Not once. Go there. Do that. I need this. I need that.

Richard sighed, and focused again on the road. He was driving home from a long, long day of work. Being a salesman was no picnic. But it paid fairly well.

_Well enough for my Nicole to get a spa treatment every other weekend. _Richard thought bitterly.

He glanced out the window. His headlights fell onto a horrific scene. Off into the fields on the right, a car sat tilted on it's side. Richard hit the brakes on his car. He stared in shock at the rumpled hood of the black SUV. He couldn't see anything or anyone moving inside the vehicle.

Breathlessly he pulled out his cell phone. He opened his phone and numbly pressed _911_.

"This is 911, what is your emergency?" The operator asked.

"There's a...crash." Richard stuttered. "Car crash, on Masters Drive."

"Okay, sir, I'm sending an ambulance your way now." The operatory said calmly. "Can you see a fire?"

"No, no." Richard answered.

"Okay, sir, stay calm, alright?" The operator asked. "Were you involved in the crash?"

"No, it-it looks like a one car crash." He answered. "It's a black SUV."

There was a slight pause.

"Hello?!" Richard exclaimed, worried that the operator had hung up.

"I'm here, sir." The operator assured. "Can you see the license plate?"

"Y-yes, I can. Yes." He said.

"Could you please read it to me?" The operator asked.

"S-sure." Richard stuttered. He looked at the bent plate. "Um, A-4-K-L-D-6?" He read. "California plate."

"Thank you sir." The operator said after a slight pause. "I'm sending police your way as well, okay?"

"Thank you, thank you." Richard sighed.

"Do you want to stay on the line with me until the authorities arrive?" the operator asked.

"No, I'm okay." Richard. "Thank you."

**Wednesday 9:55 PM**

Mickey sat on the bench in the back of the ambulance. He had no way to expect what they were about to find. He was hoping they would find someone to help, but odds were that they would need quite a few body bags.

His partner, Isabel, looked up at him with worried eyes as they neared the site. They had been working together for years, and this part never seemed to get any easier. It wasn't very often they got a call like this, with a car crash where no one was certain who lived or died.

Joshua, the driver, parked and hopped out, opening the back for Mickey and Isabel. The three rushed over to the black SUV, noticing that the police had already arrived. One officer was talking to the man who had called in the accident. Another was starting to pry the door off of the driver side door.

When the door came off, Mickey and Isabel stepped forward. However, someone tumbled out of the car before they could investigate. A body lay on the ground, with a clear bullet hole through their forehead.

Mickey's eyes widened. A car crash _and_ a homicide? This was going to be a little more interesting than he thought.

When they pulled off the right front door, they discovered a man who was actually alive. Mickey worked with one of the policemen to lift the man gently out of the car. He laid him on the stretcher, and took his pulse. Oddly, a gun tumbled out of the man's fingers. Swooping in like a hawk, one of the policemen scooped the gun up and closed it in an evidence bag. Glancing back into the car, Mickey noticed another man. His eyes widened.

He gestured for the officer to remove the door behind the driver, and when he did, Mickey winced at the sight of this third man. He was definitely worse off than the others. His hands were entangled around the headrest of the drivers seat, duct taped together. Mickey leaned forward and cut the tape between his hands. Mickey sighed, looking at the man. There was no way he was still alive.

Suddenly, the man gave a gasp and his eyes flew open. Mickey lunged forward, holding the man, and gently guiding him down onto the stretcher that Isabel set below under him. The man's face crumpled in pain, and he gave a gasp as Mickey set him down.

"Hey, it's okay." Mickey assured. "You're gonna be fine."

"Please," The man choked out. He grabbed at Mickey with his right hand, and with a jolt, Mickey realized that he had a snapped elbow.

Mickey grabbed the man's hand firmly, and secured it to the stretcher. The man cried out and tried to pull away from him. Quickly, Mickey attached the rest of the restraints to the man's other wrist and ankles.

"Please," the man begged again. Mickey met his eyes as he and Joshua lifted him up into the ambulance. He was shocked by the amount of fear in them. Fear and confusion. Panic. Uncertainty.

Joshua lifted the man into the ambulance, and hurried back to the front. Mickey glanced back at the other man that they found alive in the car, but he knew that the other ambulance would take him to Santa Barbara General.

Mickey pulled the door shut, and when he turned back, Isabel was fastening a mask over the man on the stretcher.

The man made a choking sound, muffled by the mask, and Mickey placed a hand on the man's left hand.

"Just calm down, buddy." He said. "You're just going to sleep for a little, okay?"

The man's agitated jerking became more muted as he breathed in the sedative.

When the man's head fell to the side, Mickey looked up at his partner.

"We got work to do."

**Thursday 6:23 AM**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Shawn groggily opened his eyes. They stung badly, and he stifled a groan, peering around at his surroundings. Shawn swallowed, his throat sore.

He blinked, trying to figure out why he was here.

A...crash. He had been in some kind of a crash. Or had he? Shawn felt a flash of panic. Where was he?

He tried to sit up, and felt a ripping pain tear through his side. Shawn gasped, and relaxed back against the sheets, breathing heavily.

Fear made his hands shake, and he could hardly think. One thing was clear. He wasn't safe here. Shawn had the lingering sensation that he had to get away from someone. That that someone could be here.

Shawn glanced around the sterile room, and noticed a pair of crutches sitting next to his bed. Taking a bracing breath, he levered himself into a sitting position. He gritted his teeth, holding the cry of pain inside. A headache hammered against his skull, feeling like someone was trying to beat their way into his brain.

Shawn glanced down at his left hand. An IV stuck into it. Shawn shuddered, and swallowed down bile as nausea overtook him. He lifted his left hand up to his right, which was pinned to his chest in a sling. He gently tugged the needle out, and hissed when a small dot of blood appeared.

Shawn shifted toward the edge of his bed, and hissed when one of his legs protested. He looked down in shock at the bandage and brace covering his knee.

What had happened to him? Shawn felt that familiar flash of fear.

Shawn gripped the crutches, and slowly lowered his legs to the floor. His chest was heaving, and he got the impression that he wouldn't be able to take the walk out of here. But he had to try. His eyes still stung something awful, and he tried to raise his right hand to wipe them. His hand stayed trapped to his chest in a sling.

Shawn leaned onto the crutches, taking a tentative step forward. He cried out when a sharp pain exploded in his knee. Shawn breathed heavily, spots appearing in the edges of his vision.

"Oh my gosh!" Someone exclaimed. Shawn's head darted up.

A woman stood in the doorway too his room. Shawn felt his heart speed up in panic. He backed up, stifling a cry of pain.

The woman put a hand up to her chest. She wore pink scrubs, and was holding a chart.

"I'm sorry, honey," She laughed lightly. "The doc told me you'd be sleeping."

Shawn inched around her clockwise, moving like you would near a crazed predator.

The woman's brow crinkled in concern. "Honey, are you okay?" She asked gently. Shawn paused, waiting. The woman shifted toward him, exposing the door slightly.

Shawn lunged forward, trying to get past her. Instinctively, the woman reached forward to catch him. Shawn saw his left hand snap out and shove the woman further into the room. The woman tumbled to the floor with a cry. Shawn collapsed outside of his room, kicking his left foot frantically to get further away.

The woman reached up and pressed a button on the wall, and then fell back to the floor, cradling her head.

Shawn noticed an odd pain in his sternum, like someone was poking a needle into his chest. A sharp needle. Shawn curled in slightly as the pain became sharper.

He heard shouting from down the hall. Two orderlies came running, one of them kneeling by Shawn, and the other running to the downed nurse.

Shawn felt the man grab his left wrist. He panicked instinctively, trying to squirm away.

"No," He rasped. "Please."

The man firmly took hold of Shawn's wrist, and slid a needle inside. Shawn felt the sedative ice through his veins.

"Shawn!" Someone shouted down the hall. An older man came running toward him.

Shawn felt a flicker of recognition. He looked up as the man came running toward him.

The pain in his chest reached a new level, and Shawn found it more difficult to draw in a breath.

The orderly saw his expression, gingerly felt his ribs, and then looked up and shouted for the doctor.

"He punctured a lung!" The orderly yelled. "Where's the doctor?!"

Shawn felt the darkness creep over his eyes, and he faded from conciousness.

**Another cliffy. Sorry. I'll try not to make this into a habit. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up by Sunday. **

**Review! Reading them always brightens my day. : )**


	8. Who am I?

**Chapter 8**

**Thursday 8:34 AM**

Henry sat in one of the seats next to his son. He sighed, staring down at Shawn. It was odd to see him so still, and so silent. Henry gave a rueful smile when he thought of all the times growing up when Shawn had had more energy than he did, or stayed up hours into the night, claiming he wasn't tired. Henry never thought he would find himself yearning for those tiresome days. Yet now, he would do anything to get them back.

Henry's smile faded when he brought back to the present. He looked at the tube going into Shawn's mouth, and down his throat. He had gone through two hours of surgery to patch up a punctured lung. Even after that, Shawn had had trouble breathing on his own, so the doctor had installed a intubation tube, so he would under less strain.

Henry felt his blood pressure rise when he spied the restraints fasted on Shawn's legs and left hand. He had tried to protest having them put on, but his voice had fallen on deaf ears. The only thing that the staff cared about was policy, and the fact that Shawn had _accidently _injured a nurse. He had tried to explain that Shawn was only panicked and disoriented, and it wouldn't happen again. They hadn't listened.

"How's my favorite patient doing?" Dr. Backet asked, leaning on the door frame.

Henry smiled. At first he doubted this woman, given her young age, but she had proven more than capable of taking care of his son.

"You know he can't hear you, right, Doctor?" Henry asked, watching her as she crossed the room to Shawn's side.

"Of course." Dr. Backet said. She flashed him a charming smile. "That doesn't mean what I said isn't true."

Dr. Backet picked up Shawn's chart, looking over what was written.

"Has he woken up yet?" She asked.

"No." Henry answered shortly.

"He will, don't worry." Dr. Backet assured him.

Henry sighed. "Are the...cuffs...really necessary?"

Dr. Backet gazed at Shawn in pity. Henry could tell that she didn't approve of the restraints. But she couldn't do anything about it. She was just as powerless as he was.

"He attacked a nurse." She stated.

"He was confused." Henry snapped defensively.

Dr. Backet smiled in understanding. "If we don't have the restraints on, the same thing could happen."

Henry frowned in frustration. "Not with the restraints on." He growled.

Dr. Backet laughed. "Yeah, that's the reasoning of the higher ups. They're trying to protect the staff."

Henry scoffed, leaning back in his chair. Dr. Backet smiled in amusement, adjusting something on Shawn's IV drip.

"Believe it or not, those cuffs are going to help Shawn as well." Dr. Backet pointed out. "If he were to puncture his lung a second time because of another little escape, the results could be more drastic."

Henry ran a hand over his head, and through the scarce hair on his scalp. "I know." he consented. "I just...hate to see him like this."

Dr. Backet paused, and offered an empathetic smile to Henry. "If it helps," She said gently. "I hate to see him like this, too."

**Thursday 8:42 AM**

Juliet practically ran down the hallway of the hospital, her heart pounding. Lassiter kept pace with her, no emotion showing on his face. Juliet breathlessly reached Shawn's room, and she felt a mixture of fear and relief seeing him on the bed.

She felt a shudder run down her spine when she noticed all the tubes going into Shawn's body. Her heart gave a jolt of sadness at the sight of the straps on Shawn's wrist and ankles. She had heard about the incident earlier that day, and wished that she could have been there to calm him down. Henry stood up when he saw Juliet and Lassiter.

"Detectives," Henry greeted. Juliet noticed how tired he sounded. Absently, she wondered how much sleep had gotten since this whole thing started.

"How's he doing?" She asked.

Henry sighed. "He's stable, for now." He moved toward the door. "I need some coffee."

"Whoa," Lassiter cautioned. "Why don't we get you home?" He offered. "I'll drive."

"I can't leave my son here alone." Henry stated. "He panicked earlier. It can't happen again."

With the restraints, there was no way Shawn could hurt himself, but Juliet knew that Henry was worried more about the psychological pain than the physical pain that Shawn could get himself into.

"He's not alone." Lassiter said, uncharacteristically gentle. "Juliet's here, and Gus is on his way. He'll be fine."

Henry sighed. "Fine. But if you start going all shrink on me, I swear I'll deck you in the nose."

Lassiter nodded seriously. "I wouldn't even have considered it."

Lassiter pulled the door open, and walked out right behind Henry. Juliet caught Lassiter's eyes as be was about to leave, and a flicker of a smile went across his face.

Juliet took a seat where Henry had just been sitting, and gently took Shawn's left hand in hers. She took a deep breath.

"Juliet?" Someone said in the doorway. Juliet glanced up and saw Gus, his arm still supported by a sling.

Juliet smiled, grateful to have someone with her. "Hey, Gus."

Gus entered, looking painfully at the broken body of his best friend.

"Have they found Andres yet?" He asked.

Juliet shook her head regretfully. She wanted to see that bastard rot behind bars. "No, but it's only a matter of time."

"Not soon enough." Gus muttered. Juliet nodded in agreement.

A slight moan from the bed interrupted each from their thoughts.

"Shawn?" Juliet whispered.

Shawn blinked a few times, and his eyes widened in panic. Juliet saw Shawn fight to draw in breath, though his throat was mostly blocked by the tube.

"Shh, Shawn, don't panic." Juliet soothed. "Let the machine do it's work, okay? Relax."

Shawn looked at her with wild eyes, and Juliet got the sneaking suspicion that her words were not registering with him.

Suddenly, Shawn let out a low groan, squeezing his eyes shut.

Juliet held onto his hand helplessly, feeling lost. "It'll get better." She whispered, unable to think of anything else to comfort him. "It has to."

**Thursday 8:47 AM**

Shawn reluctantly came back to consciousness, feeling that familiar flash of panic that came with having no recollection of his past. He kept his eyes shut, shielding them from the harsh light.

Something was amiss. He had lost some important, vital function. Shawn could tell that instantly. He just couldn't tell what.

_Come on,_ He thought to himself._ What, now you can't even remember how your body works? Think man! _

Shawn started to take in a breath when something stopped him. He felt a jolt of fear. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't breathe. _He couldn't breathe!_

Shawn's eyes flew open, and a low moan escaped him. He heard his heart pounding in his ears. Shawn struggled to pull in air, and coughed in discomfort when he couldn't.

There was a girl above him. She was pretty, with blonde hair and kind eyes. Shawn saw her saying something, but he couldn't make it out.

A sharp pain zapped behind his temples, and Shawn squeezed his eyes shut in pain. He tried to bring his left hand up to hold his head, but it stayed on the bed, strapped to the cushion.

Shawn struggled again to take a breath, and wanted to sob when it didn't work. How was he going to breathe? Why wasn't he dead already?

Shawn tentatively opened his eyes. Really, why wasn't he dead?

Shawn became aware that his lungs were still filling with and then emptying of oxygen. However, he wasn't doing it. Shawn realized that when he relaxed, the air came easier. Shawn settled onto the bed, closing his eyes, and slowly counted the controlled breaths in his head.

_One…_

_Two…_

_Three…_

"There you go," The girl above him said in relief.

"Man, it's good to see you," Another person said. Shawn cracked his eyes open, and saw a dark skinned man standing on his other side, his right arm in a green sling.

Shawn frowned, and tried to speak. He ended up in a slight coughing fit, and felt the same feeling of suffocation. He forced himself to relax, letting the ventilator do it's work.

"Hold on," The girl said. She stood up, and walked over to the hallway.

When she came back, she held a small pad of paper, and a pen. She placed the pen in Shawn's left hand. Shawn gripped the pen awkwardly.

_Well, I guess I'm a rightie._ He assumed. Even though he found it depressing that he didn't even know what hand he wrote with before this, it was slightly gratifying to know a little more about himself.

He wrote each word carefully, trying to make it legible.

_Where am I?_

The blonde looked down at him in confusion. "Santa Barbara General." She said gently.

_Who are you? _

Now the blonde stared at him in alarm. "I-I'm Juliet." She stuttered, in shock. "That's Gus, your best friend?" She ended with a question, hoping he would remember.

Shawn gripped the pen tighter, intent on asking one last question. His head hurt, he felt nauseous, and his left hand was starting to cramp up from the unfamiliar position.

Shawn pulled the pen across the paper, making the writing as clear as possible.

Juliet and Gus's eyes widened in genuine fear.

_Who am I?_

**There you go. : )**

**Feel free to leave a review. Constructive criticism is also encouraged. Anything that would improve my writing skills.**


	9. Memory

**Chapter 10**

**Thursday 9:03 AM**

"How could this have happened, Doctor?" Henry asked Dr. Backet. Juliet and Gus had filled him in on what had happened in Shawn's room, and he wasn't too pleased to hear it.

"Well, I'd say it's not too far fetched." Dr. Backet admitted.

"How so?" Juliet asked.

"For one, Shawn was in a horrible car accident. No doubt that he hit his head a few times, and that can't have helped." Dr. Backet reasoned.

"Does he have a head injury?" Gus asked.

"Well, he does have a concussion, but not to the extent that he would lose his memory." Dr. Backet admitted. "I'd say this is more of a trauma thing than a medical thing."

"Trauma?" Juliet asked quietly.

"Yes. You said Shawn was held captive for about 24 hours, yes?" Dr. Backet said.

The three nodded.

"Well, I'm guessing by the extent of his injuries that it wasn't a pleasant stay for him." She stated.

The three exchanged nervous looks. "No." Juliet agreed.

"Well, that combined with the head injuries would be more than enough to sustain some memory loss." Dr. Backet said.

"Some?" Henry protested. "Lady, he doesn't even know who he is."

Dr. Backet sighed. "I'll have one of our psychiatrists take a look at him. Determine for sure whether it's injury or trauma related."

"Thanks, doc." Gus said. He glanced back at his friend's room.

"I'm sure Shawn will be fine, Gus." Henry reassured.

Gus nodded absently, but honestly, he wasn't so sure.

**Thursday 9:05 AM**

_Ugh...can't...breathe…._

Shawn tried to shift on the uncomfortable hospital bed, his eyes shooting open when pain shot through his body. Shawn struggled to swallow, before giving up.

He tried to relax, letting the machine do most of the work, but it was unnerving to have something else in charge of his most important bodily function.

"Hey, kiddo."

Shawn looked up at the door and saw...his father. He felt strange saying that. He didn't remember the man, but there was a certain familiarity about him.

Shawn inclined his head slightly, acknowledging Henry. He laid his head back, feeling exhaustion weighing down his body.

"The doctor said that you have a concussion." Henry said. He didn't sit down; he stood by the door with his hands in his pockets. Looking at him, Shawn realized that Henry felt as weird as he did. How odd would it be to know someone for their whole life, just to have them completely forget you?

"She's not sure when you're memory will come back." Henry mentioned. Shawn felt a jolt of panic. His memory had to come back. He couldn't be like this forever. He just couldn't.

Henry looked up at his son, sadness in his eyes. "Or if it will even come back at all." He finished regretfully.

**Thursday 9:15 AM**

Juliet stood outside Carlos DeGronto's hospital room. She had volunteered to get his statement instantly, without any hesitation. She wanted to know what happened. Not just in the car. Before that. She wanted to know what happened in the warehouse. How bad it really was.

Now, she was having her doubts. Juliet was nervous to finally find out the extent that Shawn was hurt, and yet she was so afraid to find out.

_Get a grip, O'Hara. _She chastised herself. She wasn't some sobbing girlfriend. She was an officer of the law, and had to act like it.

Juliet thrust herself into the room, closing it tightly behind her. She considered the man on the bed, who looked relatively unharmed. Compared to some.

"Mr. DeGronto?" Juliet asserted. He nodded, and she took a seat by his bed.

"Could you please tell me what happened?" She asked.

"The whole story, or just in the car?" Carlos questioned.

"Let's start with the car." Juliet reasoned.

Carlos nodded, lying back on the bed for a moment. Juliet was shocked to notice how...kind he seemed. Not the thug type. Not a criminal. However, the handcuffs on his wrists were a clear indicator that he was most certainly a perp in this crime.

"After that last call," Carlos began. "Mark started to get antsy. Thought that Spencer'd sent some kind of a message. I told him he was wrong, but he didn't listen. We crammed into the car, and set off."

"Where'd Andres go?" Juliet asked.

Carlos shrugged with his good shoulder. "Heck if I know. But I do know that Mark sent some of his goons after them. Said he didn't want Andres to make it out of the city."

Juliet nodded. "What happened while you were on the road?"

"After we lost you guys, we started going through the suburbs. Heading toward the country. Spencer was quiet, and I thought he was asleep. Kinda wished he was, you know? Then, all the sudden, Spencer goes beserk. Throws his arms over Mark's head and starts choking him. Next thing I know, the car's flipping over, and I got whiplash." Carlos shook his head in regret.

"Carlos, Mark was found dead with a bullet hole through his forehead. Do you know how that happened?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah." Carlos answered. "I did it."

Noticing Juliet's confused expression, he anticipated her question.

"Mark was crazy. I knew that right when I met him. I only stuck with 'im because I needed the cash." Carlos explained. "Once that car stopped rolling, Mark pulled a gun on Spencer. He was going to shoot him. I begged him not to. He wouldn't listen. So, I did what I had to."

"Why would you protect Shawn?" Juliet inquired.

Carlos gave another half shrug. "I felt bad, I guess. He didn't seem like a bad guy. Mark was. It took me up to that point to realise that."

Juliet nodded, and stood up. "I'll speak to the DA, see if they can't figure out a way to shorten your jail time."

"Thank you, ma'am." Carlos said respectfully.

Juliet nodded, and stood up to leave.

"Ma'am?" Carlos called as Juliet was about to exit. She turned back.

"Why are you helping me?" He asked quietly.

Juliet paused. "Because my instincts tell me that you are a decent, good man. And someone close to me taught me to listen to my instincts."

**Thursday 9:22 AM**

Juliet sat beside Shawn's bedside. A silent tear rolled down her face. For the moment, Shawn was sleeping, his chest rising evenly. Just before she had entered, the doctors had removed the tube from his throat, but they were still watching him. Making sure he could breathe.

"I am so sorry, Shawn." Juliet whimpered. "I should have gotten to the clearing sooner. I should have figured out your message faster. I should have stopped Mark in the car chase." She shook her head. "This is all my fault." She cried.

"I love you, Shawn." She whispered. "I love you. And now you might never find out how much."

With one last quiet sob, she leaned forward, and lightly pressed her lips to his. Her eyes were closed, but she felt something change.

Juliet pulled back, and opened her eyes. She saw Shawn staring up at her with awe-filled eyes.

Juliet felt her face burn, and she averted her eyes, as she pulled away. She was so _stupid. _

As she tried to lean away from Shawn, she felt something snag on her sleeve. She glanced down, and frowned in confusion when she saw it was his hand, loosely trying to grip her arm. She meekly met his eyes again, and blinked when she saw the spark of realization taking root.

Shawn opened his mouth, coughed, and swallowed. He tried again, this time managing to speak a word. He only said one word, but it was enough to make her heart swell with hope.

"Jules?"

**Nawwww…...does that make you happy? It made me happy. : )**

**This isn't the end, just FYI. I'll have an epilogue up in a few days, so keep an eye out. **

**As always, let me know what you think. All reviews are appreciated. : )**


	10. Epilogue

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read, followed, and/or favorited this story. This story has probably been my favorite to write so far. Getting reviews from wonderful people out there who enjoy my stories is really liberating. : )**

**I appreciate the support from everyone. **

**Previously:**

_Shawn opened his mouth, coughed, and swallowed. He tried again, this time managing to speak a word. He only said one word, but it was enough to make her heart swell with hope. _

"_Jules?"_

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Three Weeks Later**

"Okay, Shawn. That's all for today." Megan grinned, handing the crutches over to Shawn.

He took them graciously. "Thanks, Meg. Tell me, you have a suitable dining establishment around here? I'm having a craving for pineapple smoothies."

Megan leaned against the wall, slyly appraising her sneaky client. "Were you thinking of dining out?"

"Yes, perhaps I was." Shawn answered, as he lifted onto his feet.

Megan walked forward, to join Shawn. "Well, it would be irresponsible of me to let you go alone." She quipped.

A short knock on the door interrupted Megan's advances. Juliet stepped. Her eyes narrowed as she took in the sight of Shawn, with his physical therapist standing so close. Too close.

Shawn grinned at the sight of her. "Well, thankfully, you don't have to worry about that, Megan. As you can see, I get a police escort."

Megan stepped back, looking slightly crestfallen. "Well, then, I guess I'll see you next week, Shawn." She said coolly, hiding the emotion in her voice.

Juliet held the door open for Shawn, and sent one icy glare towards the doctor, before exiting herself. Shawn grinned at her expression.

"Ah, Jules," He scolded. "Don't be a jealous beaver."

Juliet glared back at the small office. "I don't like her."

Shawn sighed dramatically. "Jules, if you're gonna be my girl, you just have to accept that women are constantly throwing themselves at me."

Juliet laughed. "Right, throwing themselves at you. Name three." She dared.

Shawn paused, bracing himself against one crutch so he could lift up his left hand. "Well, Megan, for starters."

Juliet rolled her eyes. "She doesn't count. I hear she throws herself at everything not wearing a skirt."

"Megan." Shawn insisted firmly. "And you, for seconds."

"What?" Juliet protested. "I did not throw myself at you."

"Right." Shawn doubted. "Kissing me whilst unconscious, _and_ amnesiac doesn't qualify as 'throwing'?"

"Not when said person is trying to wake up a Sleeping Beauty." Juliet joked.

Shawn shook his head in mock exasperation. "Honestly, Jules, when are you going to get the princess references right? If anything, I'm more like Anastasia, with the lost memory and all."

Juliet smiled, her heart warming with every word they exchanged. She didn't think she'd ever forget that fateful day when she kissed him. After the kiss, he started remembering. Not all at once, but in pieces. It was like an odd puzzle that he was constantly assembling. He still didn't remember everything.

And then there were the setbacks. The days of confusion, where information would disappear, and he would regress. Those days were never fun.

Juliet looked into Shawn's eyes, glad that he was better. It would take a while to get him back to the state he was in before this whole mess, but Juliet knew that he would get there. And the whole way through, she would be where she should be.

Right by his side.

_**The End...**_

**Sorry that was short. But I think it wrapped the whole thing up nicely. If it didn't, I'm really, really sorry, and if you want, you can PM me the questions. I'll do my best to give good answers.**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who reveiwed! **

**A short list of the AWESOME people who reviewed.**

**Psycho4Life**

**PinMeToTheWall**

**Liberty Hoffman**

**DoeEyedDarling**

**TheShulesLovingPsycho**

**princessdeleon**

**catlover1033**

**PrincessMialyn**

**Checkerz**

**ghostofqueequeg**

**LinzPhantom**

**Anon**

**jill**

**And ALL the guests! 3**

**A super long list that I am happy to post. **

**Disclaimer: This list has not been written in any particular order. It's random organization.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Psych (sad face) or any of it's characters. **

**A/N: If you are uncomfortable with having your username posted on this chapter (or any other chapter), PM me to let me know. I will remove it ASAP. : )**


	11. AN: Voting Time

**Hey Everyone!**

**I have something neat to tell you. I have a lot of ideas spinning around in my brain, and I'd like your opinion on what my next story should be. **

**Below, I've written a small list of the fanfiction stories I'd like to write next. Cast your vote for one of them. I hope you'll be excited to read any of them, and if you are, vote for the one you'd like to see the most. **

**Psychic Struggles - **_**Supernatural - **_Growing up as a psychic in a world where monsters are common knowledge, and hunting is a respected profession, has never been easy for 14 year old Sam. He's forced to wear a tag that labels him a danger to the public, and has been shipped back and forth from hunter to hunter, always watched. When he meets John, Mary, and their son Dean, he feels like he's finally found a family. However, someone has different plans for him. Someone with the good of the world in mind, but the good of the few (psychics) ignored. AU story.

**The Institution - **_**Supernatural - **_Sam Winchester has always known that he was different. He's always known that if other hunters found out about his...gifts...there would be trouble. He just didn't guess how much trouble. Gordan Walker captures him and drags him to a place called The Institution, where they're trying to "cure" psychics. But is there a deeper plan hidden under the surface?

**Daddy Issues - **_**Season 9 of Scrubs - **_When Cole's father, the owner of the new hospital, comes to check on his latest investment, Lucy notices a changes in Cole's personality. However, is it only because he now has to put some effort into his work? Or is it something else, something more traumatic? Something the entire gang could never imagine.

**The Collector - Guardians of the Galaxy - **Warning: spoilers! It was revealed at the end of the movie that Peter wasn't completely human. In fact, he's only half human. The other half is something ancient, something the galaxy has never seen before. Something that interests the Collector very much. Meanwhile, Groot has regrown, but it's not exactly what the gang expects. Instead of Groot, they meet...Groota?

**Please let me know which one you'd be interested in reading. I'd love some feedback. **

**If you don't watch Supernatural, Scrubs, or haven't seen Guardians of the Galaxy...first of all, WATCH THEM! They are awesome! (especially Supernatural) Second of all, if there is a specific TV show/movie/book that you think I should write a fanfiction for, PM me. I'll put it under consideration.**

**I'll wait until next Tuesday, or 9/23/14. After that, I'll start writing the one that get's the most votes. : )**

**Cheers!**


	12. Chapter 12

**The results are in!**

**And…..Psychic Struggles wins! By about five votes. : )**

**I know I said I would wait a little longer, but I really wanted to get started on this story, and it looked like Psychic Struggles was going to be the clear winner. **

**Keep an eye out for it. I'll post it soon, hopefully by Friday, at the latest. : )**

**P.S. - If anyone knows how the line breaks work, I would appreciate some help. Thanks. **


End file.
